Storms and Firmament
by kurotenshi
Summary: What happens when Makoto meets up with a certain Trooper? Does love spark a thunderstorm? What will tear them apart? Read to find out. R&R please. I rebel against Touma x Ami, Shuu x Makoto, Seiji x Makoto, Minako x Touma, btw! So expect lots and lots of
1. Cherry Blossoms Bloom

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or YST, 'coz if I did,  
there'd be some neeewww couples on it.  
  
  
Storms and Firmament  
Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms Bloom  
  
  
  
Makoto Kino walked down the streets of Juuban, it was a  
few years after the incident with Kaosu and Galaxia and  
the Sailor Wars. She was studying to get into college.  
Physics, eck. Now if only she had a cute boy as a tutorer.  
Now that would be an enjoyable class. But sadly, that  
probably would never happen.  
  
  
Touma (Rowen) Hashiba was also walking down the streets  
of Juuban at the same time. It was a few years after the  
battle with Suzunagi. He was looking at a cookbook, cooking  
was the only thing that stopped him from going to college,  
his Home Economics skills really lacked, he just wanted a  
teacher who'd teach him how to cook and at the same time,  
cook pocky for him, in sort of a wifely / motherly-manner.  
  
  
CRASH! Two books went flying everywhere, as two people  
crashed into one another. Their foreheads looking as if  
they were one, and rather swollen. "Itai!" The two chorused  
together. Blinking then. Jade and Azure met, and not to  
mention a hinting of cerise to their cheeks. Their  
destinations were at the Park, near the fountain where the  
two were currently fighting over the fountain.  
  
  
"Mou !! Who are you anyways?" The blue-haired boy looked at  
the girl, who was just about his height with chesnut hair.  
"Watashi wa, Kino Makoto desu." He nodded and smiled. She  
seemed rather adorable to him. "Boku wa, Hashiba Touma, desu"  
She blinked and then nodded back. He was rather attractive to  
her. "I've never seen you around, are you new to Juuban?" The  
girl blinked looking at him, holding her briefcase, of course  
little did she know ....  
  
  
"Yes, I am, my eh .. roomates are new here too." Makoto smiled,  
now she could get back to boy-hunting with him, and perhaps,  
make the others jealous. Touma grabbed his briefcase, getting  
up and looking at her, boy, she made him kinda nervous. "Mind  
if I show you around Juuban tommorow?" She smiled and looked at  
him, the exact same way he'd want his perfect wife to.  
  
  
"Alright, back here at five tommorow?" "That sounds good .."  
He smiled at her with only the charm a perfect husband could  
give her. Blushing without knowing it, she waved goodbye.  
Lucky for her, he was blushing too. "By the way .. just call  
me Makochan." She smiled at him, he grinned, "Then call me  
Toma, or whatever you please." And gave her a wink before  
walking off, with a tomato-like blush.  
  
  
"Ohh, he's so cute. I wonder if I'll marry someone like him  
one day .." Then, there was that image of her past-life. A  
prince with the same coloured blue hair. But with a dark blue  
armor. She was wearing a green dress of course, but then it  
went back to blank. She shrugged and sighed. "No, Tomakun  
isn't my prince .. how silly of me to think that ...."  
  
  
But one boy was also thinking, "I wonder if she's ..." He took  
out a locket with the four signature of Jupiter and the kanji  
of 'Tenku (Firmament)' on it. Then the image of a Princess  
with a green flowing dress and long wavy brown hair came to his  
mind. "Nah, I doubt it." He held his briefcase, little did he  
know .... before putting the locket away. If Shuu got ahold of  
that, and busted it open to see the picture of a girl from his  
past-life, he knew he'd never be able to live that down.  
  
  
  
* Next up; Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes! *  
  



	2. Lightning Strikes!

Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter.  
  
  
Storms and Firmament  
Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes!  
  
  
  
Running on the streets of Juuban with his briefcase was that genius,  
Touma Hashiba, obviously caught up in something. He knew he'd get  
something lost after that crash with that .. lovely girl yesterday.  
But he didn't know he'd lose his cookbook over it. He did need to  
cook something from that certain cookbook and return it to school.  
  
  
Running as well was Kino Makoto, the femininely tomboyish cook, who  
seemed to have lost something as well -- it was her physics book.  
She figured she wouldn't lose it after bumping into a really cute boy.  
But then again, she figured she wouldn't be a superheroine, but we all  
know that was proven wrong.  
  
  
CRASH! Opening the eyes for the azure to meet the jade once again, a  
cerise-like colour invaded their cheeks. Before slowly getting up, both  
with rather nervous laughs. Little did the two know ...  
  
  
"Toma .. do you have my physics book by any chance, I need it to study  
from it to get a passing grade and go to college." He blinked and looked  
at her when he was done pushing water onto his newly made bump. "I was  
about to ask you the same about my cookbook when I was done." Makoto  
blinked, and took it out looking at him. "I've cooked every recipe in  
here twice. It was easy. Everybody loved it .. or so they said." Touma  
blinked and looked at her. "Well, Physics is my best subject, so .."  
The two said in a chorus, "I'll teach you if you teach me." Cerise filled  
the cheeks again. A nervous laugh was also heard again.  
  
  
"Aha! Kino Makoto! I turn my back one minute, to see you have a new  
boyfriend! But then again, that's okay! Because I have Yaten and a boyfriend  
too!" It was none other than her best friend, holding up the Three Lights'  
keyboardist, Kou Yaten and some other boy, with brown hair, Touma knew him  
alright. "Shin-kun!" The boy with brown hair blinked, finally coming to and  
looking at the azure haired one in the eyes. "Touma-kun! Did you get jumped  
by that pretty girl with the brown hair too? They must be in it together!"  
Makoto blinked, and blushed. Touma turned red, out of jealousy of course, but  
did his best to hide it.  
  
  
Just then, a girl came by running and screaming with her boyfriend, with a  
strange monster chasing after it. Looking like a Shogun and Youma mixture.  
Laughing insanely well of course. But after sensing the powers deep within  
the five of them the youma changed target and went after them. Shin and Touma  
dove into a nearby bush. Makoto, Yaten, and Minako jumped into the other one  
a bit back from Shin and Touma's. "Henshin yo!" Minako raised her Henshin   
Wand into the air, and said casually, "Venus Crystal Power .. MAKE UP!" Shin  
held his yoroi sphere up, "Buso Suiko, yo!" Soon, the Pretty Soldier of Venus,  
and the Yoroiden Samurai Trooper of the Waters stood triumphant. The armored  
one leaped out of the bush. The Pretty Soldier sat on the branch. Sending a  
heart-shaped kiss at it. "Jupiter Crystal Power .. MAKE UP!" She held the  
green henshin wand up, "Buso Tenku, yo!" After the transformation the Pretty  
Soldier of Jupiter leaped out of the other bush, while a rather azure Yoroiden  
of the Sky stood next to the Pretty Soldier, taking a glance at her. She caught  
his eyes, and blushed. Of course, she knew who it was instantly, and he knew  
too. "SHINKUU HA!" An arrow was brought back, and then fired at the Youma.  
But that wasn't it. The youma managed to bring it's weapon up to the neck's of  
the two Pretty Soldiers' throats. A yari was brought smacking the kendo pole  
away.  
  
  
The two girls fell over, although, the green-suited one was caught by the azure  
one, who was blushing furiously. "Arigatou doumo .. " after that, was quietly  
said, "Tomachan." He smiled at her, "Welcome .. " he said rather quietly as well,  
"Makochan" And he kissed her on the cheek before helping her up. "JUPITER OAK  
EVOLUTION!" A ballet-like twirl was seen, a storm of oak leaves crashing down  
upon the Youma and deleting it entirely. The two Senshi appeared in their normal  
forms, as did the two Troopers. Minako stood next to Makoto, and in front of Shin,  
and Makoto stood next to Touma, who was next to Shin and in front of Makoto.  
  
  
- Stay tuned for; Chapter 3: Stormy Winds - 


	3. Stormy Winds

Disclaimer: On the first page. I'm gonna keep the chapters going for a little  
bit longer then they should. Btw, NO, I refuse to write Makoto x Seiji, Shu,  
Shin, and Ryou. Definetely Makoto x Touma. NO Touma x Minako, Ami,  
Usagi, or Rei. I probably will write an epilogue to this to show how Shin  
and Minako met. More couples could perhaps be made later on.  
  
  
  
Storms and Firmament  
Chapter 3: Stormy Winds  
  
  
  
  
"So you're the infamous Yoroiden Troopers we've so heard much about from Luna ..." Minako crossed her arms, looking at  
Shin with an emotionless face. "And you must be the Sailor Senshi that Kayura was telling us about ... I didn't know they  
were really this pretty." Shin snorted, and looked at Touma. "Can we trust them? Or are they our enemies?" Makoto growled,  
"Why would we fight for evil? There's no reason to! And besides how do we know you aren't evil yourselves." Minako  
assissted her friend. "Yeah. So, is this just a mask to find out our true identities? Hm? Who is it this time? Dark Kingdom,  
Black Moon Clan, Death Busters, Amazoness Quartet, Animamates? Who is it, huh?" Touma laughed. "Us evil? We're here  
to help you, that's why we're new to this town." Shin chuckled. "We aren't evil. Besides, it's like you said, there's no reason  
to." Minako and Makoto blushed and looked at each other. "Excuse us for one moment, would you?"  
  
  
"Minachan, do we trust them? Afterall, they could be fooling us." Minako shook her head. "Iie. When I looked into Shin's  
eyes I saw nothing but trust and goodness. How about you with Toumakun?" Makoto blushed upon hearing that name.  
"It's the same as you, but instead of trust, I saw life and intellegence and goodness. Besides that there's something I have  
a feeling he might know about, that I do too, concerning the Silver Millennium." Minako nodded, "Same here with Shin. So,  
I say we trust them." Makoto smiled and nodded. "Agreed."  
  
  
The two walked back to the boys with smiles on their faces. "Alright, we trust you. Do you want us to show ya around town  
now?" The boys grinned, "Sure."  
  
  
After showing them around the Juuban-cho and around most of Juuban, they stopped at the Crown Arcade center to get a  
bite to eat and have Minako relax while playing the videogames. "This is great! I love eating this!" Touma was obviously  
happy eating an assorted tray of candies and lobster and other delicasies. Makoto just looked at him, and drank her tea.  
"You know, if you eat too fast like that, you'll get a stomach ache, and besides this is nothing I can't cook up either." Touma  
wide-eyedly looked at her and blinked, still chewing on the loster and pocky. "Honto ..?!" Makoto nodded. "It's like I said,  
I'll teach you how to cook." Just then two figures walked in, with the Juuban College seal on their uniforms. Followed by a  
tall woman and a fourteen year old girl. "Looks like Makochan's got herself a new boyfriend." said the one sitting down next  
to Makoto, resembling a boy, but was really a woman, her name was none other than Haruka Ten'ou. A woman sat down next  
to Touma and across Haruka, with wavy aquamarine hair. "He is rather cute too ..." Touma blushed, and finished the last off  
his tray. "Who are you guys anyways ..?" Haruka grinned, "Ore wa, Ten'ou Haruka, desu." The girl nodded, and let her  
partner do her line. "'Atashi wa, Kaiou Michiru, desu." Touma blinked, and nodded. "Boku wa, Hashiba Touma, desu. I've  
heard about you two. Seiji tells me all the time about you Haruka-san, and Shin will occassionally tell me about you with your  
violin and artwork." Michiru smiled, "It's nothing. It's just something I fell in love with." Haruka blinked, and looked awfully  
clueless. "Anyways, how long have you and Makochan been going out?" Makoto stomped on Haruka's foot under the table  
and blushed. "Anou, we aren't going out .. he's just helping me with my physics, and I'm helping him with cooking." Michiru  
smiled, of course, she knew they both liked each other -- but were too afraid to admit it. Touma looked a little downcast. And  
he was so sure Makoto liked him, nonetheless was his Princess he was looking for that infultrated his dreams every night.  
The taller green-haired woman stood next to the table, with the black haired girl next to her. "Michiru-san, Haruka-san, why  
didn't you tell me earlier that this is the prostegious Hashiba Touma?" Hotaru blinked, not really having an idea of what was  
going on, but either did Makoto. "Haruka-papa? Will you take me upstairs to play in the arcade?" Haruka smiled, and took  
her by the hand, bringing her upstairs. Setsuna sat next to Makoto. Since it was nearly closing time, and Setsuna worked  
here, they'd let her close up the place, but in the meantime, the entire restraunt area was empty. "So, you're the Samurai  
Trooper Luna tells me about, eh?" Michiru said, looking at him. Setsuna had the usual emotionless face. "And at the same  
time, the genius boy, Hashiba Touma." Makoto blinked, and looked at him. "You're a genius ..?" He blushed sorta, and  
put a hand to the back of his head. "Well, my IQ is around 250 and up." Makoto looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me  
before?" Touma blushed, "Well .. I just didn't think you'd like me just as much. That's all." Makoto looked a bit pinkened  
by that remark. "Oh .." Michiru cleared her throat. "Back to the matter at hand .. Touma, you know the fact that since the  
Sailor Senshi, currently known as Galaxia, was defeated, and because of that, the balance of evil and goodness was upsetted,  
hence why old-type Youma are running around freely." Touma nodded, "And they fused with Dynasty Soldiers (Sorry, didn't  
know their names.) Hence why they're so powerful and they have more weaponry."  
  
  
While that conversation was going, Minako was busy playing a game against Usagi, with Rei watching. Since Ami went  
to college and all now. When Shin was soon accompanied by a group of young men. One had rather long and shaggy  
black hair, one had blonde hair, and the other had a bandana with blue hair. "So Shin-kun, these are the Sailor Senshi, ne?"  
The arcade was empty as well. Luna jumped up onto the Sailor V game and cleared her throat. "I am Luna, Guardian to the  
Sailor Senshi that guard this planet, you are also guardians of this planet as well, correct?" They nodded. "I thought there  
were five of you ..." Luna nodded, "There are. Makoto's probably downstairs, and Ami's at college in Germany." Shin  
nodded, "And Toumakun's downstairs with Makoto, I believe." Luna nodded, "There are also five Outer Senshi, who are  
probably discussing the matter at hand like I told them to." Haruka and Hotaru stood next to Usagi. "Hotaruchan and I are  
right here Luna." Hotaru smiled, "Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama are talking to Makochan and the man downstairs."  
Luna quickly discussed the matter at hand with them.  
  
  
- Tune in for Chapter 4: Embracing Breezes - 


End file.
